HOW TO KNOW IF YOUR OBSSESSED WITH DANNY PHANTOM!
by DPfruitloop
Summary: Are you DP crazy? Here is a list of some of the symptoms of DP obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY EVERYONE! I saw a ton of people do these, and I couldn't help myself! I might add another chapter if you like it!**

_**Danny Muse: Awww your obssesed with me! I'm trying ot decide if I should be happy or really creeped out.**_

**Me: Shut up Danny.**

_**Danny Muse: Yes m'am**_

* * *

><p><strong>HOW TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH DANNY PHANTOM<strong>

1. You know the entire Danny Phantom theme song, and have looked up the original version on YouTube.

2. You are constantly thinking about how cool it would be to fly.

3. You get giddy when you see your breath, and are confident that it is your ghost sense.

4. When you glare at someone, you imagine your eyes turning green.

5. You love the color purple now, because its Sam's favorite.

6. You call people fruit loops.

7. Your day isn't complete without reading at least 5 Danny Phantom fan-fictions.

8. You hate going into the forest, because you are confident that Undergrowth will attack.

9. You hate anyone with the name Gregor.

10. You laugh randomly, remembering funny parts of the show.

11. You have tried to use 'your ghostly wail'.

12. You have called people cheese heads.

13. You have told people they need a cat.

14. You want to name your future child after a character in the show.

15. You dream about Danny Phantom.

16. All your friends think that you have officially gone off the deep end when you talk to them for a half hour about how Danny became half ghost.

17. You draw pictures of Danny constantly, even if they suck.

18. Your teacher is seriously confused, because every paper that you have ever turned in has at least one DP logo on it.

19. You annoy the living crap out of your family by telling them every DP fact known to mankind.

20. You have tried shooting ecto-blasts from your hands.

21. You have tried to 'go-ghost'.

22. You cry when you don't succeed going ghost.

23. Thanks to Tucker, you now have a phobia of hospitals.

24. You don't trust therapists.

25. You want to name your next dog Cujo.

26. You go through Danny Phantom withdrawals.

27. At school you start to twitch involuntarily, because you haven't been able to watch/read anything Danny Phantom related for hours.

28. You want blue eyes like Danny's.

recognize the following phrases: So you have wished it so shall it be, you are one seriously crazed up fruit-loop, we are your friends Danny, kicking back or kicking butt, My babies!, goodbye ghost child, well it's our secret now, you will remember my name, if I die I give you permission not to resuscitate me, hey! I had two payments left on that, go look up a book on the purple back gorilla, you need a cat, I will never be like you, I AM THE BOX GHOST!, you are such a cheese-head.

30. You write DP fan-fictions.

31. If you are a girl, you desperately want Danny to be your boyfriend.

32. If you are a boy, you desperately want to be Danny.

33. You have hid in a box, and pretended to be the Box Ghost.

34. You where a Goth for Halloween, because you couldn't find a Sam costume anywhere.

35. You have accidently called your brother/ boyfriend Danny.

36. You cry randomly because you want Danny Phantom to go back on the air.

37. You stare out the window and pretend you are watching Danny fly around.

38. You sit in your room and talk to thin air, pretending that it is Danny.

39. You hug thin air, saying you are hugging Danny.

40. You are smiling and nodding as you read this list.

41. You think that Danny is hot.

42. You check every morning, to see if you acquired ghost powers overnight.

43. You want purple eyes like Sam.

44. You have tried to convince your parents to let you dye your hair black so you could have hair like Sam.

45. You cried when they said no.

46. You randomly yell "GHOST" and laugh and say that it will be okay, 'cus Danny will save us.

47. You desperately want to know how Danny got his hair to look like that.

48. You want your boyfriend's hair to look like that.

shook your TV violently when Phantom Planet ended, because it made no sense and the characters where all out of character… you wanted to sue Nick for causing you such trauma.

want to boil Vlad in lemon juice alive, then have Danny beat the crap out of him, then throw a knife at him, then throw Fruit-loops at him until he slowly dies.


	2. Chapter 2

51. You try to go intangible and end up slamming into many walls.

52. You have tried to freeze someone with your ice powers.

53. You have dreamt about ghosts attacking your town, and you had to save everyone.

54. You have tried to make a large cutout of Danny.

55. You scream 'GOING GHOST' in public, just to see if anyone would make the reference to the show.

56. When angry, you use different types of pastries as swear words.

57. You pretend to have ghostly vision, and can see well in the dark. This has caused you to run into many walls.

58. You have a plan on what to do if a ghost invasion occurs.

59. You walk into rooms pretending to be invisible, and are shocked to find that everyone can see you.

60. You cheer for the Packers, just because it reminds you of the show.

61. You can be found humming the DP theme song when you think that nobody is looking.

62. If you really admire someone, you call them Danny.

63. When wanting to make a dramatic exit, you scream "YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" then run out of the room.

64. You named your cat Maddie.

65. You suddenly crave fudge…lots and lots of fudge…

66. You think that Technus is a wattage wasting wastrel!

67. You call the fun Danny.

68. If someone does something wrong you scream, "THAT'S AGINST THE RULES PUNK!"

69. You start laughing manically, screaming for Danny to stop tickling you.

70. You can't look at a picture of a vampire without thinking of Vlad.

71. You laugh when you think of how much of a vampire name Vlad is.

72. You have just concluded that Vlad is a vampire fruit-loop.

73. When you go to the store, you start laughing obnoxiously when you see fruit-loops in the cereal aisle.

74. When the rain ruins your day at the beach, you blame Vortex.

75. You look up at the sky, and can imagine the clouds each looking like SOMETHING Danny Phantom related.

76. You pretend to be the ghost gabber, and when you want to annoy your siblings you repeat everything they say ending with 'fear me'.

77. You smile evilly when you think of your next plot to destroy Vlad.

78. You have tried to map out the Ghost Zone.

79. You laugh because your map turned out just as bad as Danny's.

80. You have used your water bottle as a 'Fenton thermos' and have tried to suck your friends whom you are convinced are ghosts into it.

81. You have shaken one of your friends, screaming at them that they are overshadowed!

82. You are afraid that your mayor is really Walker, and you keep a safe distance.

83. Danny is real… he's just in the ghost zone… he will be back…I'M NOT CRAZY! He's gonna be back…

84. You have asked a random stranger if they had seen Danny, and when they say no you have a panic attack running away muttering something about him being captured by Walker again.

85. You have gone to a dance seemingly alone, but you're really with Danny. He was just invisible.

86. You have stuck random DP logos on all the walls of your room.

87. You have tried to desperately find a Danny Phantom ringtone.

88. You laugh manically while eating fruit-loops.

89. You eat vegetables loudly, so Undergrowth can hear.

90. When you are depressed, you are convinced its Spectra's fault, and are watching out for any 'sprit sparklers'.

91. You wish your parents where ghost hunters.

92. You have spent hours contemplating where Amity Park is located.

93. You have thought of middle names for all the characters.

94. You have tried to convince your parents to let you paint your walls to look like the ghost zone.

95. You cried when they said no.

96. You scream book's names when surprised.

97. You have a newfound love for technology.

98. You can't go to a fast food joint without thinking of the Nasty Burger.

99. You want to get a white streak in your hair, so you have a little piece of Danny with you.

100. When surprised, you have screamed , "OH BUTTER BISCUTS!"


	3. Chapter 3

101. When taking a test, you are thrilled when the answer is 'D'

102. When taking that very test, you glance nervously at the door, wondering if your evil future self will barge in.

103. When one of your friends is acting weird, you know there are only three logical things that could be wrong with them.

A) They are overshadowed, and Danny will have to beat the crap out of them till the ghost retreats, then he can apologize for causing your friend such trauma.

B) Its really Admorpho, and in that case, Danny can shamelessly beat the living crap out of them.

C) Your friend is half ghost, and you'll bug them until they tell you how they became one, 'cus you want in.

104. When you search the letter 'D' on Google, 'Danny Phantom' is the first thing to pop up.

105. You have thrown ice cubes at people, for they are your ice powers at their best.

106. When you see a frog you scream, "SKULKER! Where's your suit?"

107. You decide you don't really care where Skulker's suit is, and use the thermos you carry around with you at all times, to 'suck' the frog into it, making whooshing sounds as you do so.

108. You want a badger, and you'll name it Danny.

109. When it starts snowing really hard you say, "Looks like Danny's ice powers are malfunctioning again…"

110. You are creeped out because you know right now, at this very moment, Clockwork is watching your every move; past, present, and future.

111. You have drawn mustaches on various pictures of Vlad.

112. You have raised your hand during class, looking very freaked out, and asked to use the bathroom. Then as you run into the bathroom stall, you scream, "GOIN' GHOST!"

113. You throw fruit-loops at the T.V. every time Vlad shows up.

114. Your parents yell at you to stop throwing fruit-loops at the T.V.

115. You tell them you are simply trying to destroy a fruit-loop with fruit-loops.

116. Everything has something to do with Danny Phantom… everything.

117. You are the master of long winded introductions.

118. You have drawn yourself destroying Vlad in some form or another.

119. You quote various episodes in everyday conversations.

120. You have made Danny Phantom characters on your Wii/ Sims game.

121. You want to learn Esperanto.

122. You have roll played every one of the Danny Phantom characters.

123. You have memorized every episode, word for word.

124. You try desperately to make your hair look exactly like Sam/ Danny's.

125. You are STILL reading this list.

126. You are afraid to get school lunch- the Lunch Lady ghost might attack.

127. You figure Justin Beiber has Ember's guitar and is hypnotizing innocent girls into liking his music.

128. You run up and hug anyone named Danny.

129. You have to resist the urge to punch anyone named Dash.

130. You have tried out some of Danny's battle skills; this has resulted in you hurting yourself in some form or another.

131. You would die if you couldn't do anything Danny Phantom related for a week.

132. You have tried to overshadow people.

133. Your laptop's desktop is Danny Phantom.

134. Your IPod has at least 50 pictures of Danny on it.

135. You have created a wanted/ lost poster for Danny.

136. You have actually hung it up.

137. You are NOT a FRUIT-LOOP.

138. You purposely dress like one of the DP characters.

139. You have made your own theme song.

140. You have drawn yourself as a ghost.

142. You have liked at least one 'Save Danny Phantom' pages on Facebook.

143. You have tried to make a working ghost portal, and then tried to shock yourself with it so you would turn half ghost.

144. You cried because due to it being made of cardboard, it didn't work.

145. You hope at least the Box Ghost will show up, due to all the boxes you used to make your 'Ghost Portal'

146. You cry when after an hour, he still hasn't shown up.

147. You search 'Danny Phantom' on YouTube often.

148. When you do something wrong, you claim that you where overshadowed and had no control over your actions.

149. You get excited when you meet anyone with the same name as someone from the show.

150. You know the names of almost all of the Fenton wepons.


End file.
